


Backwards, Forwards

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 teaser pic of Slaine in his new Viscount uniform.... so many vague implications, but one thing's clear: Slaine's body is trying to not catch up with his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards, Forwards

“Take your gloves off first,” Slaine finds himself muttering suddenly, and it sounds so out of place as an order, as if he’s listening to someone else speak.

But it makes sense moments later when he’s laying back, naked, cold, and he feels the first shiver of anticipation . It all makes sense when he feels it.

Nails digging into his hips. 

Blood draining from his legs as they’re held in the air. The aching intrusion. The shock of pain and adrenaline shooting through him. 

It starts to fall into place in fragments, in flashes of memory. 

The slight burn as the skin of his back sticks to the surface of the desk when he moves is the most familiar. The weak jolts of pleasure stringing through his body isn’t at all part of this, but he doesn’t mind them. The tightness in his chest is new. The increasing mindlessness is the only thing he welcomes. All of it... all of it combined is just enough to throw his body back in time- a month ago, a year ago- he closes his eyes and loses himself in each thrust. They come stronger now, deeper, sending him further back. 

For a minute or so he’s there, just on the edge of reality, clenching his teeth and swallowing his moans and arching into each rough thrust, desperate for those nails to sink in like claws and manipulate his whole body with abandon. He Wants it. He Needs it and he’s suddenly so hard, one hand shoots downward, pumping and squeezing in a frenzy. He pants though it, gasping and heaving with an urgency that shakes him straight to the core. He has to fall, now, or else he’ll be damned on that plateau forever.

He opens his eyes and is confused for a moment by a shameless expression, by thin dark hair that has fallen so easily out of place. He’s further thrown off by the increasingly louder, faster groans. The unfamiliar sounds echo around him too close, grating on his memory and pulling him back to the Now. Too soon. He feels a sudden slick explosion, that familiar rush of foul desperation inside him, and his other hand grips the edge of the desk overhead-- though he doesn’t really have to. It’s part habit and part performance. He knows this and grips harder anyway, holding still and waiting for the wave of nausea to ebb. Thick cum drips down his ass to the small of his back and he can’t suppress a groan as he feels sudden emptiness, overwhelming him. It’s too much and it will never be enough. 

“Sir... Should I…?” 

He hears the hesitation between those words, feels the precarious, testing fingers floating across the inside of his thighs toward his half-hard cock. He swallows his breath. The wave doesn’t ebb at all, and he almost drowns in it.

“Don’t.” Slaine grits out, and sends him stumbling back with a listless kick. 

A moment later, after he’s gathered the fragments of his thoughts, he sits up. 

“Next time don’t be so loud.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for /y/ thread. That new guy better be a Sky Carrier pilot. js. 
> 
> I'm sorry, it's not really porn? At first I just wanted to write guilty-slutty-Slaine, but the sentences just started to have double meanings and I went with it. Slaine probably finished himself off when alone, but that's beside the point.: 
> 
> 10/13: HOLY SHIT HIS NAME IS HARKLIGHT AND HE'S OLDER THAN SLAINE AND TOTALLY SLAINE'S SUBORDINATE YEAHH thats kinky


End file.
